History of the New Era
Events that led up to the Unified Imperium of Terra and many events in history. Prelude to the Imperium Calm Before the Storm 7th, 1945 - December 12th, 1947 After the unconditional surrender of Nazi Germany on May 7th, 1945, Germany was split between the four Allied Powers. Berlin was within the Soviet Occupied Zone, but Berlin was equally divided between the Allies. Japan effectively surrendered, after two atomic bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki on, effectively allowing the Allies to occupy Japan after their declaration of unconditional surrender in September 2nd, 1945. The tension between the West and East were already at an all-time high. Berlin was in major ruin, and an economic reform must be enacted on part of the West, and save Germany from the iron grip of Communism. The People's Republic of China ousted their Kuomintang opponents all the way to Taiwan, and effectively ruled Mainland China with an iron grip, under the dictatorship of Mao Zedong. The dangers of allowing Communism to roam free onto the world was beginning to catch up to the West. The European Recovery Program rebuilt the vast majority of the West, while the Molotov Plan on part of the Soviet Union dulled in comparison to its western counterpart. West Germany was given autonomy, and NATO was already being discussed into formation between the Western Powers. The Korean Peninsula was already brewing for a new conflict, the first time of which the West finally faced against their Communist counterparts. Communism was already being spurred in Southeast Asia and parts of Africa. The West had a plan in mind, to counter this ideological war against Democracy. The Soviet Union begun their blockade on Allied shipping and resupply to the suffering dissidents of Berlin, already instigating the tense relations between the West and East, prompting the West to go through with the Berlin Airlift. The Soviets took a rather aggressive turn, and the first American C-47 was shot down over the outskirts of Berlin, by Soviet anti-air batteries on December 11th, 1947. The West took this action as a declaration of war, and Allied Forces have begun their invasion of Soviet-occupied East Germany. The PRC has shown their allegiance to their Communist comrades in the Korean Peninsula, and stormed UN-occupied South Korea and Northern Taiwan by force. As the hammer of the Red Army began to revitalize itself, and Asia under another continental-wide war, the Third World War, effectively began. The Third World War 13th, 1947 - Unknown Date, 1955 The World no longer found peace, ever again. Most of the records within the years 1953 through 1955 were burnt away by atomic fire, or were just never recorded, due to how chaotic the situation was at the time.. Surviving records only came in rare documentation, or by oral storytelling. Mainland Europe was consistently devastasted, but the major cities such as capitals were completely flattened by nuclear weapons, dropped by both the United States and the Soviet Union. North America found itself under the threat of Soviet long-range bombers, while the Chinese allowed Soviet aircraft to land and refuel on their own occupied territories. Japan was heavily damaged by total conventional warfare, after massive shelling and bombing and flat-out ground warfare from Kyushu, all the way to Hokkaido. Tokyo was thoroughly nuked by the United States, to prevent a Chinese tactical and strategic advantage over the Pacific. Most of Southeast Asia was retaken, under the occupation of British Commonwealth and American forces. Taiwan was recaptured, and Hong Kong was used as a staging ground for high-altitude bombers to thoroughly bomb Shanghai, Beijing, and Nanking. The PRC fell within the year 1954, but the fate of the main PRC leaders remain to be seen. Soviet forces, 1948 thru 1952, maintained the upper hand in Europe, pushing as far up to the borders of France, Northern Sweden, and Northern Italy. The Middle East was savagely defended by Commonwealth forces and local militias, willing to protect their lands from Communist aggressors. Turkey was the bulwark of Allied offensive capabilities against the Soviet Union, launching strategic bombing raids upon Stalingrad, Warsaw, Leningrad, and occassionally Moscow. The bombings were unrestrictive, incendiaries were the norm, same with cluster munitions. Civilian casualties were never thought of, as the Allies hoped to gain the initiative by breaking Soviet morale, in methods much more brutal in comparison to Germany's conventional way of instigating the destruction of civilian morale, as seen during the Battle of Britain. The atomic bombings of Moscow, Stalingrad, and Novosibirsk gave the Allies the advantage they needed to push the Red Army back to the borders of the Soviet Union. The first atomic tests of the Soviet Union began in 29th of August, 1953, which resulted in successful detonation of an atomic bomb in an undisclosed location in Northern Siberia. Allied intelligence were unaware, and paid dearly for such. London, Manchester, Ottawa, Paris, and the outskirts of New York City were immediately nuked. The atomic exchange between East and West were now ever so prevalent, the smallest of cities were not even safe from the grasp of nuclear fallout and bombing. Large numbers of high-altitude bombers were used to maintain the constant nuclear bombing, missiles were rarely used, due to their innaccuracies and unnecessary tweaking. Of the cities that were affected by nuclear fallout and bombings, small tribal factions began to arise. All of which, with their own sort of ideological standpoints. Conflict only became ever so much more savage in the following years, beyond 1954. 1955 is thought to be the end of the war, not only by paperwork, but by the silence and devastation. There was no declaration of surrender, no declaration of victory. Only dead silence. Europe was inhospitable, Asia was devastated. Africa's habitability was in question, South America was in economic and agricultural ruin. North America and much of the continental Soviet Union suffered the same fate as Europe, only of which the much more secluded areas of Midwest America and Central Russia survived the fallout, but struggles to maintain their methods of agricultural upkeep and population reduction. The Earth will never recover for hundreds of years to come. Despite the horrid conditions of Europe, a glimmering light of hope came to be. Tribal factions began to unite, under a common goal. Many thought of which to be temporary, and only by means of equal trade. These tribes fought alongside each other valiantly, and annexed any opposing tribe around them. Berlin had its partial reconstruction, and an organized state of government began to form. Old world values began to rise, despite the savagry of what remained after the war. This was the beginning of an oncoming new world order. The structuring of a unified humanity. The common conception of a goal. The influence of an Empire. The dreams of international dominance. Thus began, the Unified Imperium of Terra.